What If
by DiaNa MoGami
Summary: Mencintaimu bukan suatu kesalahan meski semua yang terjadi di antara kita hanyalah sementara./Persembahan untuk Award ES21, November: Myth./RnR, please?


**A/N: **alohaaaaa~~~~ XDD author abal, gaje, tak berperikelabilan ini daataaannggg! #dordor

Di award bulan ini aku mengangkat mitos **Kitsune**, siluman rubah yang punya kekuatan supranatural tinggi. Niatnya sih pengen bikin romance yg unyu dan so sweet tapi tapi tapi…. T^T

Ahh, saya tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi…

Pokoknya selamat membaca utk para reader sekalian! XD #emotnyaberubahdrastis

.

* * *

><p><em>Aku tidak peduli jika semua yang terjadi adalah sementara, karena bagiku hanya dengan bersamamu aku merasa bahagia. Dan jika aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, aku tidak akan merasa khawatir, karena kau pasti akan selalu ada untukku.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**What If**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), gaje, ga ada unsur mitosnya sama sekali, Wakana POV, Sakuraba POV, romance kurang.**

**For Eyeshield 21 award, "Myth"**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>-enam tahun yang lalu-<strong>

**Sakuraba's POV**

Dia tetap cantik dan manis seperti biasanya. Wangi tubuhnya pun tetap sama seperti biasanya, wangi yang selalu aku rindukan setiap harinya. Senyum manis yang selalu terlihat dari bibir mungilnya itu pasti membuatku ikut tersenyum kala memperhatikannya. Pancaran auranya yang bersinar seperti itu membuat hatiku bersemangat, sangat terlihat jelas olehku yang bukan manusia ini.

Ya, aku memang bukan manusia, tapi aku adalah _kitsune_. Aku siluman rubah yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia meski memang aku harus melewati ritual yang cukup menyebalkan, yaitu, aku harus meletakkan sejenis tanaman alang-alang yang tumbuh di dekat air, daun yang lebar, atau tengkorak di atas kepalanya sebagai syarat perubahan wujud.

Dan saat ini umurku sudah akan mencapai usia 400 tahun, umur yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Karena umurku yang sudah mulai tua ini, kemampuan supranaturalku semakin bertambah dan kini aku tidak terlalu sulit untuk berubah wujud. Jika aku ini adalah manusia, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini atau mungkin sudah bereinkarnasi menjadi orang lain atau mungkin menjadi makhluk lain dan bukan menjadi siluman rubah seperti sekarang.

Aku merasa inilah kelebihanku sebagai siluman rubah yang bisa hidup lebih dari 1000 tahun. Aku bisa melihat orang yang kucintai selamanya meski dalam wujud yang berbeda. Ya, aku sangat mencintai perempuan ini dan meski dia sudah berkali-kali bereinkarnasi dan menjadi orang yang berbeda di setiap kematiannya tapi rasa cintaku padanya tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun.

Dan sepertinya _Kami-sama_ tahu keinginanku yang begitu tulus ini, di setiap reinkarnasi perempuan yang kucintai ini Dia tidak pernah merubah sedikit pun sifat yang dimiliki olehnya. Aku sangat bahagia jika mengetahui bahwa orang yang kucintai tidak berubah sedikit pun. Orang yang kucintai, selamanya dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

Aku selalu menanti kelahirannya jika dia sudah reinkarnasi, dan menunggunya saat tumbuh dewasa kemudian menjalani kehidupan layaknya manusia biasa. Melihatnya bertambah tua dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali aku melihatnya lahir, tumbuh, tua, meninggal, kemudian bereinkarnasi. Itu semua sudah seperti kegiatan yang tidak bisa aku hilangkan karena aku sangat mencintainya, ingin melihatnya terus meski dia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa aku selalu ada untuknya dari kejauhan. Ingin rasanya mendekati dia dalam wujud manusia, tapi aku takut jika aku lakukan hal itu malah akan membahayakannya. Tidak, aku harus menahan keinginan gilaku ini. Aku tidak mau membuatnya takut padaku.

Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini terlalu lama. Sudah beratus-ratus tahun aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Mungkin untuk kali ini _Kami-sama_ akan memperbolehkanku untuk mendekatinya, lagipula niatku bukan untuk mencelakainya melainkan ingin membuatnya bahagia. Ya, hanya itu; membuatnya bahagia.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Wakana's POV<strong>

Aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama, tapi hingga saat ini aku tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Yang aku tahu darinya hanya namanya; Haruto Sakuraba. Tempat tinggalnya pun aku bahkan tidak tahu, apalagi tentang keluarganya. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin dia orang yang tertutup akan hal ini, karena setiap kali kutanyakan, dia hanya menjawab, "Nanti pun kau akan tahu." Jawabannya yang gamang itu membuatku penasaran dan hingga kini aku tidak tahu maksud dari kata-katanya.

Selama aku mengenalnya Sakuraba tidak pernah membuatku kecewa atau pun sedih, dia justru sering membuat kejutan-kejutan untukku. Dia tahu persis apa yang aku inginkan, dia sangat mengerti aku bahkan dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan hanya dengan menatap mataku. Dan dengan caranya dia mencoba memenuhi apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku, meski itu hanya hal kecil.

Bagiku dia adalah seorang paranormal tampan yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku. Bukan bermaksud untuk seenaknya, tapi sungguh Sakuraba memang seperti itu. Dia selalu membuat keajaiban tak terduga untukku. Dia pernah membawakanku seekor kucing _Ashera_(1) yang harganya bisa membuatmu membeli sebuah _real estate_. Padahal aku tidak berkata apa pun padanya, itu hanya kata hatiku saja. Aku tidak percaya dia membelikannya untukku.

Terkadang aku pun merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sakuraba yang terlihat tidak biasa, apalagi ketika dia merasa senang. Dengan cepatnya dia menyuruhku pergi menjauh darinya, mencari tempat untuk menunggunya, dan melarangku untuk datang sampai dia sendiri yang menghampiri. Selama ini aku selalu menuruti kemauan anehnya itu, walau aku sendiri sebenarnya penasaran apa yang sedang dia lakukan hingga aku tidak boleh melihatnya. Dan ini sering terjadi beberapa kali terutama ketika kami sedang berada di luar.

Ah, aku ingat hal yang benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa melupakannya seumur hidupku. Pernah sekali waktu aku tiba-tiba ingin melihat bunga sakura berguguran di taman Sukinara, tapi saat itu sedang musim gugur dan tidak mungkin aku bisa melihatnya, dan untuk bisa melihat bunga sakura aku harus menunggu selama sembilan bulan setelah musim-musim lainnya berganti.

Sakuraba seperti bisa membaca pikiranku saat itu. Dia tiba-tiba mengajakku ke taman Sukinara dan menyuruhku duduk di bangku hitam yang letaknya berdekatan dengan jajaran pohon bunga sakura yang di sampingnya terdapat aliran sungai kecil.

"Untuk apa kita datang kemari?" tanyaku heran karena di musim gugur seperti ini bunga sakura mati.

Sakuraba tersenyum. "Tutup matamu dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip, ya!" perintahnya padaku. Aku menatapnya curiga, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Jangan-jangan ... tapi tidak mungkin, mana bisa dia melakukan hal itu.

"Oh, ayolah jangan menatapku seperti itu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh kau hanya perlu menutup matamu saja." Dia benar-benar paranormal, tahu saja kalau aku curiga padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menutup mataku," kataku menurut dan segera menutup kedua mataku.

"Dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip," ancamnya lagi.

"Tidak mengintip," janjiku.

Aku penasaran apa yang akan dia lakukan hingga harus menyuruhku menutup mata. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengintip, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak berani untuk melakukannya.

Cukup lama aku menutup mataku hingga kurasakan sesuatu berjatuhan disekitarku, bahkan ada yang sampai jatuh di atas kepala dan pahaku. Wa ... wangi ini sepertinya aku kenal, wangi yang ku inginkan. Aku masih belum berani membuka mataku, apalagi sekarang jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang tanpa sebab, aku takut dengan pikiranku saat itu, aku ingin menyangkalnya sebisa mungkin.

"Koharu-_chan_, bukalah matamu," ucap Sakuraba padaku dengan pelan.

Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan dan—

"Ya Tuhan!" seruku hingga tanpa sadar kubelalakan kedua mataku dan kututup mulutku dengan satu tangan untuk menghentikan seruanku.

Benar saja. Bunga sakura bermekaran dan mereka berjatuhan dengan indahnya. I—ini tidak mungkin, ini mustahil.

"Bagaimana, kau suka?" tanyanya seraya menoleh kepadaku yang berada di bawahnya.

"Sangat. Aku sangat menyukainya." Perlahan aku berdiri dan memandangi penuh kagum semua pohon bunga sakura yang berguguran. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawabnya enteng. Segera kubalikan tubuhku kearahnya dan kucondongkan kepalaku kearahnya dengan menatapnya curiga.

"Kau bohong."

Sakuraba tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi ketika kukatakan kalau dia sedang berbohong. Tak ada respon kata-kata darinya, yang ada hanya tatapan matanya yang terus terarah kemataku. Aku tidak tahu maksud dari tatapannya, apakah itu takut, panik, atau kaget.

_Grep!_

A—apa ini? Di—dia tiba-tiba memelukku dengan sangat erat dan aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang cepat, kenapa dengannya?

"Koharu," panggilnya pelan padaku sambil terus memelukku.

"Y—ya?"

"Maaf jika aku sudah keterlaluan seperti ini padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi," ucapannya membuatku tidak mengerti.

"A—apa maksudmu Haruto-_kun_?"

Sakuraba melepaskan pelukannya, namun tangannya kini memegang kedua lenganku. Tatapan matanya teduh dan dalam, seperti menginginkan sesuatu. Tidak, dia mengharapkan sesuatu, tapi apa?

Senyumnya terlihat pilu, namun kurasakan ada yang berbeda.

"Koharu aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Bisa selalu ada di dekatmu adalah kebahagiaan tak tertandingi di dunia ini. Aku menunggumu begitu lama, aku harus mengerahkan keberanianku untuk melakukan semua ini," ucapannya semakin membuatku tidak mengerti.

Aku menatapnya penuh kebingungan, dan aku tahu pasti Sakuraba menyadarinya, karena aku melihat Sakuraba tertawa kecil saat aku menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung, tapi aku pun bingung harus memulai dari mana karena aku yakin kau pasti akan sulit mempercayainya."

"Katakan saja Haruto-_kun_, agar aku mengerti semuanya."

Kulepaskan tangannya yang memegang lenganku dan ku genggam kedua tangannya. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa melakukan hal ini.

"Sungguh? Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Tentu," kataku mantap.

"Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu Koharu. Tapi, aku tidak yakin apa kau siap untuk ini." Sakuraba, dia benar-benar membuatku bingung.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal untukmu, tapi aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi Koharu."

Aku menelan ludahku karena aku mulai merasa takut, namun bukan rasa takut kepadanya melainkan aku takut menerima kenyataan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku takut sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan terjadi.

"Ha ... Haruto-_kun_, tolong jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini."

Sakuraba kembali memelukku dan oh-ya ampun apa ini? Tiba-tiba hatiku merasa tenang, perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi nyaman dan rasa takutku barusan menghilang begitu saja. "Kau tidak perlu takut Koharu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu takut atau pun bersedih."

Sakuraba melepaskan pelukannya dan aku sendiri masih berdiri kaku karena merasakan sensasi aneh ini. Kuraba dadaku yang baru saja merasakan sensasi ketenangan tak terduga ini dan kudongkakkan kepala untuk melihat sosok indah yang bermata merah karamel ini. Aku masih belum bisa berkata apapun saat ini, semua ini mulai terasa aneh bagiku. Mulai dari sosok Sakuraba, keajaiban-keajaiban yang selalu dibuatnya, keanehan-keanehan ini, juga keadaan yang sering tidak masuk akal yang dibuat olehnya.

Sakuraba hanya tersenyum, wajahnya mendekat padaku dan bisa kurasakan napas kini berada dekat telingaku. "Tutuplah matamu sekali lagi," bisiknya padaku.

Apa Sakuraba memang penyihir? Dia dengan mudahnya membuatku menutup kedua mataku, bahkan sebelum sempat aku bertanya untuk apa aku melakukannya lagi. Aku merasa tubuhku dikontrol olehnya, aku sulit mengendalikan diri namun sensasi ketenangan itu masih tetap ada di dalam tubuhku. Aku merasakan ada cahaya yang masuk ke dalam mataku, namun tidak menyakiti mataku karena saat ini mataku masih dalam keadaan tertutup.

"Bukalah matamu sekarang Koharu." Aku mendengar Sakuraba berkata dan dengan perlahan kubuka kedua mataku, dan—

"Oh Tuhan!"

Aku begitu terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat didepan mataku. I—ini mustahil. Ya Tuhan, apa ini benar-benar dia? Kututup mulutku sekali lagi karena keterkejutan ini. Pupil mataku pun masih melebar kala sosok yang ada di hadapanku ini mendekat.

Sakuraba menjelma menjadi seekor rubah berwarna kuning emas dan bercahaya. Ekornya besar dan banyak itu melambai indah kesana kemari. Tubuhnya pun lebih besar dua kali lipat dan bulunya terlihat begitu lebat hingga rasanya kau akan tertidur lelap bersama bulu-bulu itu.

"Inilah sosok asliku Koharu." Suara Sakuraba terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya, dia terkesan lebih dewasa.

Aku masih berdiri kaku, rasanya aku ingin pingsan dan terbangun seolah semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Kaki-kakiku terasa lemas namun sepertinya ditahan oleh sesuatu hingga aku masih bias berdiri seperti ini. "Haruto-_kun_, ka ... kau _Kitsune_?" tanyaku pelan karena bibirku tiba-tiba menjadi kelu dan sulit berkata-kata.

Dengan pasti Sakuraba pun mengangguk. "Ya Koharu. Aku adalah _Kitsune_. Maaf jika selama ini aku tidak memberitahumu." Suaranya terdengar menyesal.

"Ta ... tapi bagaimana bisa?" bagus pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulutku.

Tiba-tiba Sakuraba tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah mengumpat Koharu, aku tahu kau pasti masih tidak mengerti." Dia bahkan bisa membaca fikiranku.

"Ah, maaf." Aku pun tertunduk malu. "Aku hanya merasa tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku."

"Duduklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu."

Aku pun menuruti apa yang di katakannya, apa ini sihirnya lagi? Karena aku seperti terhipnotis. Kuhempaskan bokongku dibangku yang ada di dekatku, kulihat Sakuraba melenggang pelan mendekat. Bulu-bulunya bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti irama langkah Sakuraba. Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah Sakuraba. Penyihir tampan yang selalu membuat keajaiban.

Sosoknya yang kini berbeda 180 derajat cukup membuatku shock, namun tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau sosok ini adalah Sakuraba yang kukenal.

Sakuraba duduk disampingku, dia duduk dengan kokoh layaknya patung Hachiko di taman Shibuya. Ya ampun tentu saja aku menyamainya dengan Hachiko karena Sakuraba jelas lebih keren dan tampan. Eh, tampan?

Kami duduk seraya menghadap pohon bunga sakura yang berguguran, tenang dan damai perasaanku kala itu. Meski beribu pertanyaan menggantung dipikiranku untuknya.

Perlahan-lahan Sakuraba menceritakan awal mula kenapa dia berada di duniaku, apa tujuannya selama ini hingga ….

.

* * *

><p><strong>-lima tahun kemudian-<strong>

"Senang sekali ya, mengingat masa lalu?"

Ah, aku lupa satu hal ini. Kini sang _Kitsune_ sedang memelukku erat dalam sosok rubahnya. Ah, bukan, sebenarnya melainkan aku yang sedang terbaring nyaman bersama bulu-bulunya yang lebat dan hangat.

Sejak lima tahun yang lalu, semenjak Sakuraba berkata bahwa dia adalah seekor rubah siluman atau _Kitsune_ hubungan kami menjadi lebih dekat bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan kami ini punya hubungan khusus.

Aku tahu jika kami tidak mungkin bisa bersama selamanya, tapi untuk saat inilah yang ingin kunikmati bersamanya. Toh, jika aku meninggal nanti Sakuraba tetap bersamaku meski diriku dalam wujud yang berbeda. Untuk itulah kenapa aku menerimanya dan tentu saja ini sudah kupikirkan matang-matang, dan sempat membuat Sakuraba ragu dengan keputusanku ini.

"Memang apa salahnya?" tanyaku sedikit ketus padanya.

"Tidak salah, hanya saja setiap kali kau berbaring seperti ini pikiranmu pasti selalu terbang ke masa itu."

Aku pun tertawa kecil mendengar kata-katanya. "Tunggu," ucapku seketika hingga tubuhku yang awalnya berbaring menjadi terduduk.

"Apa?"

"Selama ini aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau tahu, pada saat kau membuat bunga-bunga sakura itu bermekaran, kita kan sedang berada di taman. Tapi, bagaimana orang-orang tidak bisa melihatnya?" tanyaku penuh penasaran.

"Ah itu." Sepertinya Sakuraba mengerti maksudku. "Tentu saja aku menggunakan kekuatanku, aku menghilangkan kita berdua disana. Jadi, jika manusia yang melewati kita disana tidak akan melihat kita."

Aku pun hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Ya ampun!" aku menyipitkan mataku.

Seberkas cahaya tiba-tiba menyilaukan mataku hingga spontan tanganku menghalangi mataku supaya tidak mengenai retinaku yang sensitif. Mataku yang semula menyipit karena cahaya barusan kini mencoba untuk melihat sosok di hadapannya. Ternyata Sakuraba menjelma kembali menjadi manusia lagi.

"Rasanya lebih nyaman seperti ini," katanya di sela tawa kecilnya yang renyah.

Kukembungkan kedua pipiku yang menandakan kalau aku kesal padanya. "Kenapa berubah tiba-tiba seperti itu? Aku kan masih ingin berbaring Haruto-_kun_!" seruku.

"Hei, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Nanti kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?"

"Siapa peduli, lagi pula siapa yang akan melihat dan mendengar kita?" aku pun segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakuraba yang masih terduduk payah, langkahku sangat berat karena pasir yang kuinjak terlalu kering dan menjadikan kakiku mudah merembes kedalamnya.

"Koharu tunggu!" terdengar Sakuraba berteriak dan berlari mengejarku.

_GREP!_

Sakuraba tiba-tiba sudah memelukku dari belakang. Langkahku pun terhenti karena pelukannya selalu mengalahkan kemarahanku.

"Kau curang," gerutuku pelan. "Kau pasti menggunakan kekuatan lagi."

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat dan masih memelukku.

"Kau …." Kucoba melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin memelukmu." Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya anggukan kepalakulah sebagai jawabannya. Tanganku pun mulai memegang tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuhku.

Di bawah langit senja ini dan bersama gemuruh ombak laut yang tenang, sekali lagi kurasakan keajaiban dari Sakuraba. Tidak salah jika aku ingin datang ke pulau ini, Akuma Island.

.

_'Arigatou, Haruto-kun.'_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>-<strong>END-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **jreng jreng!

Pasti abal kan, abal kan? #marahmarahgajelas

Hiks hiks, aku tau isi ceritanya ga nyambung dengan judul dan ga seirama tapi saya udah nyerah lho! XD #salahemot

Sebenernya aku ingin bikin sad ending, tapi ga tega sama Wakananya..#plak dan aku sengaja pake Ori Place(?) disana, tau kan?

Dan maaf kepada Uke-ku sayang **Mayou Fietry**, krn aku udah pake nama pulaunya seenak jidat. Gomen ya, hunny! #pelukhunnybiargadimarahin

Sankyu juga utk **Mild Tsuruga** (bukan member FFn tentunya) yg sudah bersedia ngetikin fic abalku ini… ^^ maaf merepotkan.

Osh, segitu aja curcolku yg ga penting ini. Akhir kata aku ucapkan, Mohon Reviewnya! XD *bows*


End file.
